A Little Help!
by Synere the Shattered
Summary: Two girls appear. Both have powers and are young. Eggman wants them. Why would he want two girls who can't even completely control their powers? Discontinued......
1. A Little Help!

The Sonic characters do not belong to me. They belong to SEGA.

Also Isis doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Yokaichildofthesouth.

Mist does belong to me though. This is my first Fan Fic, so plz, no flames. But I am alright with them. Just plz, I don't want to have to take care of them just yet.

Sonic-Mist, you look nice today. But you are a freak just like Yokai.

Mist- Thank you, Sonic. But I am not a freak!

Yokai- Yah, I am not the only freak anymore!

Shadow- Just go on already!

Meetings

Eggman has changed his course this time. No one knew why though,

except a 15 year-old girl named Mist and a 14 year-old girl named Isis.

They were really good friends that were just like other girls their

age, except they had one big secret. They both had "gifts" as Mist  
would call them. She may have been older but she could not even

control her own "gifts".

One day the two girls were going to the movies with their parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMist'sxpvoxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just a regular for us. When everything changed. The theater

had caught on fire. It was a horrible sight. Then we saw a blue flash.

I was so afraid because mom and dad had died when the fire started.

Then we saw a black and red flash as we were trying to get out of the

rubble. We ran as fast as we could to an ally (not as fast as I could run

though). Then the person who started the fire came. _Robobutt!_ (That's

what I call Eggman) I thought. But Isis' mom held me back. She gave us

each a music box. Then she told me that my mom was planning on giving

it to me at my 16th birthday. But she knew that she would not be alive

when I did turn 16. She went out to fight with her husband. They both died

quickly, so it didn't cause much pain. Isis was devastated. She almost

erupted in flames but this time I was able to control my water. That didn't

help much. Her temper may have cooled, but she was still mad. She ran

out of the ally as Eggman was about to take care of the blue guy. Isis then took this chance to shoot some fire at him. But it didn't help much. Eggman just turned around and ordered his robots to take care of her while he got the blue guy. When he turned back around he saw that the blue guy was gone. Then he heard a yell from above, "Hey, Robobutt. Looks like you forgot someone." I had yelled it and now regretted it.

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And by "the blue guy,"

well Mist and Isis don't know who they are yet. And also sorry about

it being so short. Plz r&r.


	2. Help is on the Way

Okay, next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It took me awhile to think of it. But, anyway, here is the second chapter of _A Little Help!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIsis'xpvoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was scared to death. I knew I was out numbered, and now was one of

those times when my "gifts" were **not** working with me. I had already tried

air (by accident) and that didn't work. When I tried to use fire it came out as air. So now I was trapped. When I saw Mist above the egghead, I became aware by the look on her face that she was regretting what she chose to do. But before I could yell to her a robot knocked me out. The last thing I saw before I went unconscious was what looked like a black and red hedgehog destroying the robots, a smirk on his face. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I know it was short but that was the second chapter. If you didn't notice each chapter will only have 1 pvo, if it even has one.


	3. This Begins It All

Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.

Isis doesn't either. She belongs to Yokaichildofthesouth.

Mist does belong to me though.

Sonic- Your still a freak!

Mist- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Yokai- Little Help Shadow?

Shadow- No way I want Mist to kill him. (Evil smirk appears on his face)

Yokai- Okay, never mind. I never thought of that. Go on with the anger.

(Same)

Third chapter: This Begins It All

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMist'sxpvoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw that Isis was out of the fight so I decided that it was time to begin.

But before I could make the first hit on Egghead the blue dude got him.

I started to curse under my breath. I jumped from above the Egghead

but when I landed in a roll everything went black.

Mist- Sorry that it is so short. I ran out of ideas.

Sonic- You are still a freak just like Yokai.

Mist- Don't make me get the bazooka. (Bazooka appears in her hand)

Yokai- Yaa, make him explode.

Shadow- Good choice Mist.

Mist- (booooooooom, the bazooka goes off towards Shadow)

That's what you get for interfering.

Shadow- (It's a miracle he was still alive) I didn't interfere.

Mist- (boooooooooom, the bazooka goes off towards Sonic)

Sonic- (Before it hits him) (he curses)

Yokai- Can I shoot it next.

Mist- (boooooooooooom, goes off towards Yokai)

That answer your question?

Yokai- (Before it hits her) Half way.

Mist- Ha Ha, I'm the only one left who hasn't got hit with the bazooka!

Shadow- (Grabs bazooka out of hand and shoots it at Mist)

Mist- (Before it hits her) rats! and she starts to curse.

You don't want to know what happens next!!!


	4. All Friendships Begin Somewhere

The fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Tails- Mist what have I told you about using the bazooka?

Mist- You never said anything. And also I am older than you.

Knuckles- Mist, I thought you **_loved Sonic._**

Mist- Knuckles, I don't love him, I like him.

Shadow- ooo, I can tell Sonic now.

Mist- If you do, I swear…

Sonic- Hi, I'm back.

Shadow- Mist- (Mist put her hand over his mouth)

Knuckles- Can we go on already?

Chapter Four: All Friendships Begin Somewhere

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, & Tails were all surprised when they saw that the girl who was brave enough to go above Eggman (which they didn't know how she got above him) was unconscious. So they just beat Eggman up and hurried to the two girls. Sonic and Shadow took Mist. Shadow noticed that she had a chaos emerald in her necklace. But Sonic noticed the other part of the necklace.

It had what looked like three liquids in it. One was blue, one was red, and the last one was black. Then Sonic became aware of his surroundings once more. Shadow had kicked him in the shin. "Come on" Shadow said through gritted teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone (Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, & Tails) was tending to the two girls wounds. They had been unconscious for a few hours now, so they thought that they would wake up soon. Sonic then told them all about the necklace and the part that he saw of it. Then he told them that Shadow saw the chaos emerald in the necklace. They were all mad at Shadow for not telling them earlier. That night, it happened, the girls woke up, but it was awkward because everyone was falling asleep. The boys were still half asleep so they didn't notice Mist scream "Shadow!!!!!!!!!!!!" But, once he heard his name, Shadow straightened up. He didn't really remember her. "How do you know my name?" Shadow asked suspiciously. "You really don't remember me. I should of guessed after what happened to you." Shadow was starting to get frustrated about her knowing him but him not knowing her. "Should I explain?" she asked Isis. "Yeah, I think you should."

xxxxxxxxxxxafterxexplainingxitxwhatxfeltxlikex100xtimesxxx

Shadow still didn't understand completely. But he wasn't the only one. "I still don't understand," Sonic then said after what felt like 100 times of the girls explaining it to them.

Mist- I was wanting to leave you hanging, so plz don't say anything about the way I ended. But I hope you liked it.

Sonic- I am getting bored. Plz r&r. Can I have a chili dog?

Tails- No.

Shadow- No.

Knuckles- No.

Mist- No.

Sonic- Why?

Mist- Because I am bored also.

Sonic- What does that have to do with this?

Mist- Nothing. I am just bored. (She goes over and punches Knuckles)

Knuckles- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Mist- Nothing, I'm just bored.

Shadow goes and punches Knuckles and Sonic. Then Mist punches him and a whole fight starts.


	5. Troubling Thoughts

The fifth chapter… I hope you enjoyed the other chapters, hope you enjoy this one. Sorry about taking so long on the chapter. I have been having alot of homework lately. Anyway, the Sonic characters don't belong to me… they belong to SEGA.

Isis also doesn't belong to me… she belongs to Yokaichildofthesouth.

Mist belongs to me though.

I am going to change some things about the past, like I am also going to change Maria's age to 25, and she has a daughter (I know it doesn't make since but it just wouldn't make since to have Maria have a child when she is only about 12.)

Thanks Allybalybee for giving me some suggestions about what I should add

into the story.

Mist has brown hair and red eyes, but she hides her red eyes with hazel (she can do it with one of her powers), her hair is short, but grows quickly when she is mad, so she always carries a dagger so she can cut it short again. Her body is made up of pure muscle, in other words, no body fat. She has gashes that are in the same spots as Shadow's red streaks (Mist's gashes appeared after the encounter with Shadow for the first time).She is also alot like Sonic.

Isis has black hair, she is egyptian but moved to America and became friends with Mist, she has brown eyes and she is strong, but nowhere as strong as Mist. Isis is very quiet. In other words, Isis is the same as Shadow, because she actually she is, except for the chaos powers.

The Fifth Chapter: Troubling Thoughts

"My mother actually died years ago when I was very young. I never really knew her; all I know was that her name was Maria." That tipped Shadow off. _So that's how she knew me, _he thought. "So your Maria's daughter?" Shadow then asked Mist quietly, a quizzical look on his face. "Yeah…" she said as her voice trailed off.

_Flash Back_

"Yeah, it's my birthday, finally I'm fifteen," Mist exclaimed as she got out of bed. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed automatically. She heard her **horrible **stepmother call her so they could leave to go to the theater to watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. "Ok, I'm comin'," Mist yelled in a disdainful voice. Then she heard her father yell that her friend, Isis, was here with her parents. As soon as he said they were there Mist ran down stairs, at mach 1 speeds (which she can run at mach 2). "Ok, I'm ready," she said. Then, they left to go see the movie. Later, Mist was talking to Isis when they got to the theater. They went straight inside because her father worked there so they were able to get free tickets for it. In the middle of the movie, Eggman made his strike. Robots came streaming in from all directions. Fire was everywhere; it was hard to find an exit, but when Mist saw that her father was dead on the ground with burns all over his body, she knew that he had tried his hardest to get a route out of the flames. But knew he had failed. She saw though, that he had made a good exit from where he tried to get out. Once everyone had noticed it then they tried to get out. But they saw that Mist was next to her father's body. They tried to get her to leave but she just wanted to die. Finally she let Isis' mother lead her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mist was 5…

"Mom, I'm scared," Mist said. "Don't worry, he is really nice when you don't get him mad," Maria joked with her daughter. Then Maria heard shuffling above her and her daughter and looked up and said "Well I think he's here." Mist looked up and saw a black hedgehog with red steaks on his spines. He jumped from his spot and landed on top of Mist. "Oh, I forgot to tell you he can be rowdy and playful" Maria said with amusement in her voice as Shadow rolled on the ground with Mist, play-fighting. When Shadow let her up she was smiling which was rare because she was always like the Shadow we know today. Mist was enjoying herself even before she had met her great-grandfather. When Mist saw her great-grandfather she screamed and ran into him at about 50 mph, which knocked the air out of him. A few days later, Mist had already met almost every researcher on the ark. But, today her great-grandfather had to go to Earth to go his son. When he left, Mist was very disappointed to see him go. Her mother reassured her that he would be back soon.

_End Flash Back_

"You ok, Mist," Isis asked, concerned. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

Shadow was concerned now. Even for a human she was so different from all the other humans. But he wasn't just concerned, he was confused. When he looked at her, it felt like he was mad at her for some reason, but instead, mad at himself.

Okay, that was the chapter. I know it got confusing in the ending sentence; I kind of got confused also. You better thank me (you don't have to though) for making this chapter longer than the other chapters. Of course, the next chapter may take awhile. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Somewhere in the Shadows

Sorry, have been having trouble with getting to a computer. We have been moving into our new home, I have been having a lot of homework, I have changed instruments in band, and I have been grounded from the computer, so this is the first time in a long time that I have been able to get to a computer. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Somewhere in the Shadows

Isis was worried about Mist, but Mist was worried about something very unusual. She had found Shadow, but she still had no idea where her very old friend was (They had been very good friends since they had met on the Ark). She just looked at Shadow to see if she could figure out what he was thinking like she had been able to do when she was younger. His face was blank though, and she didn't dare disturb his thoughts. A few minutes later Shadow just stood up and left the room. Then Mist, who was very curious, just stood up and left as well. A very awkward silence fell over the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow felt comfortable with the darkness around him. The only thing he wasn't with was how quiet it was and the stillness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman could not believe that Sonic had been around while he had been trying to take the girls. He had believed that he (Sonic) had been across the country. But he didn't need to think about that now; he needed to formulate a new plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mist couldn't think of where to go. She had looked all around the quiet city. She finally decided to go find Isis when she heard a rustle in an ally.

_Ok, that's the chapter. So sorry about it being short. But I wanted to leave you hanging so I had to just leave it at that. I will try to make the next few chapters longer._


	7. A Spirit Is Lurking

_I haven't had time to write this chapter and I had writers block for most of the time, so I am really sorry about it taking so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!! Oh, yeah! I don't own the Sonic characters or any of that stuff; they belong to Sega & Sonic Team. I also don't own Isis; she belongs to Yokaichildofthesouth. I own Mist and the girl though. Minor language in this chapter. MAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, I just wanted to do that... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!_

Chapter 7: A Spirit Is Lurking

All was quiet as Isis walked through the deserted city. The only sound was the sound of her shoes hitting the cement under them. Then she heard a blood-curdling sceam through the night. It made her jump as there had been no noise before she had heard it. Before she knew it, she was running through the city as fast as she could. She had heard that scream before. Mist was in trouble.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shadow awoke as he heard a scream. He had no idea what had happened to him before he had fell unconsious, but right now he really didn't care. By the scream, he could tell Mist was hurt.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Isis turned a corner, she saw someone taking a body in an alley. She was afraid that it was Mist's body that the person was holding. So she tried to tap into her fire power. But, nothing happened. "Looks like I'll have to do it without my powers," she muttered. As she got to the alley, she saw a door close. She quickly ran to the door and tried to open it. Luckly, the door was unlocked. When she peaked in she saw footprints in the thick dust. So she decided to follow them. After going up five flights of stairs, she was pretty tired. She noticed, right before she colapsed on the stairs, that the footprints led into a room. When she tried to open the door though, she felt it stop. "Well, it's locked, but at least I know how to pick locks," she muttered in an iritated tone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Shadow tried to sit up, he heard footsteps. When he saw who was walking towards him, he calmed down slightly. Isis was coming towards him with a knife so she could cut his bindings. When that was done, she asked "Did you see anyone come in here with Mist?" He just shook his head. Then they both heard a voice. It was as soft as snow and as beautiful as a nightingales song. When the person came out of the shadows, they saw a young girl (about 15) with snow white hair that went to her waist. Her face was as soft and beautiful as a rose's petals. Her eyes looked like a cat's (without the slits) with them being a deep yellow. Then she said "Why are you here?"

Isis just replied "Because I came looking for Mist."

"Well, you can see her, but she is weak."

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything, but she was putting up a very hard fight," the girl said quietly as she led them though a hall.

When the girl opened the door at the end of the hall, they knew Eggman would have loved this place. There were lots of mechanical things. To the side of the room there was a big, heavy door. In the middle of the huge room there was a large window. When they went to look through it they saw, on a steel table, with bindings on her wrists and ankles to keep her on the table, was Mist. The girl with the white hair went over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. On the computer moniter, they saw energy readings, brain patterns, and many other complacated things. "Her brain patterns and energy amounts are abnormal," she said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow said quietly.

"Her energy amounts have increased dramticly sense I last checked, and now they are at an uncontrolable level, at least for her. And her brain patterns have changed in many ways as well," she explained, "come and look."

After Shadow had gotten a good look, he told her, " turn the visual on Mist," and she did so.

What they saw suprised them. Mist was tossing and sweating alot. "Shit," the girl said under her breath.

Isis remembered when she saw Mist like that last. She had had a very bad nightmare that she would not tell anyone about.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In the next chapter: What is happening to Mist and how is everything going with Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles? I am enjoying this to much now... _


	8. A Question For All

Peoples, I am sorry about this, but I really need to know.

Should I go on with this story??? I want you to tell me, since I don't want to freak you out by not putting up any chapters for a while and make you think I am dead. Also, if you say I should continue, I want you to give some suggestions on how to make the story better, since I have only wrote a few stories to my teachers in the past few years (and never put any of them in public) I am still slightly nervous (I hope I spelled that right) about putting them out there for everyone to read.

And Yokai, I know you will probably say to continue, but as you can see, I am worried.

Plz, I am having alot of trouble so plz tell me

Mistgirl1212


End file.
